


"My name is ALEX."

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Series: My name is ALEX [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, nb!Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Alex Danvers figuring out they are non-binary, and everything that follows!





	1. Realizations - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’ll be using the pronouns she/her for Alex on this first part, because she’s still figuring herself out, and hasn’t given pronouns a thought yet.

Coming to terms with her sexuality hadn’t exactly been easy, but Alex thought that it had gone well enough and she knows how lucky she is to have so many special people in her life who were nothing but supportive of her.

But most of those people simply accepted her, while Maggie knew exactly what she was going through. “Read up on LGBT+ issues, it’ll be good, Danvers. You’ll see that you aren’t the only one who’s going through all this. You aren’t alone.” Maggie had said, making Alex roll her eyes.

“I know that, Maggie, you’re here. I’m not alone.” she had replied.

“I know, babe, but you need to know that there’s an entire community out there who will support you. You might not feel like it now, but you need more than one person as your safe-net, okay?”

Alex had crossed her arms and huffed stubbornly. “I’m gay, Maggie, I know there are a bunch of other people like me out there… J-Just look at how big our Pride Parade is…”

Maggie had mirrored Alex’s stance, crossing her arms, and narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. “Okay… But being part of this community is more than just being gay, lesbian, or bi. Babe,” Maggie sighed, “You lived your entire life trying to fit in a box, and now you’re just starting to peek out of it. There’s a whole world of concepts and issues that you probably haven’t even heard of, okay? Just- just read up, educate yourself, and I guarantee you’ll find clarity for things you hadn’t even given too much thought about, alright??”

Reluctantly, Alex had nodded in agreement.

And that’s how she had found herself up until four AM, three nights in row, reading up on sexuality and gender. It felt good; some stories had made Alex cry, others had filled her with hope and joy, and she really did feel a connection with people she had never even met.

A couple of months had passed since then; life had been going as well as you could expect when you deal with bad guys and evil organizations on a daily basis, but everything was worth it, because Alex got to go home to Maggie every night.

“Tough day, babe?” Maggie asked, handing Alex a glass of wine, and giving her a sweet kiss.

Alex kissed Maggie back, and gladly accepted the drink. “Just the usual stuff.” she said, trying to shrug it off.

“C’mon, Ally, you know you can tell me anything.” Maggie said with a smile, but it soon disappeared when she saw Alex frowning at her. “What? Did something really bad happen?” She was getting worried.

“Uh…no… you just…” Alex worried her bottom lip, trying to make sense of her discomfort. “You just…y-you called me Ally…”

Maggie tilted her head, frown still in place, “You don’t like it?”

“I…” God, why was she being so annoying about a nickname? Alex mentally chastised herself, but her stomach had dropped at the new name, and that feeling was just too damn familiar… “It just… It makes me feel the same way when my mother calls me Alexandra… I’m sorry, Maggie, I’m just being a pain. Forget I sai-”

“Hey, hey, hey~” Maggie placed a calming hand on her forearm; her beautiful brown eyes gleaming with nothing but pure love and understanding. “Alex, it’s okay. No more repressing your feelings, remember?” she said softly. “If you don’t like that nickname, I won’t use it, you don’t have to endure something you don’t like just because you think it’s going to please me, okay?”

Alex’s eyes welled up with tears even though she didn’t understand why. “What did I do to deserve someone so amazing like you?” Alex breathed out, pulling Maggie into a tight hug.

Smiling softly, Maggie held Alex just as tightly. “Don’t get too soft on me, Danvers.” she said playfully, making Alex chuckle.

Other moments like that kept happening; an absentminded comment from Eliza about how she missed Alex’s long hair, a joke from Winn about how she looked “girly” a certain day… small things that ended up sending Alex’s mind into overdrive.

She found herself reading up on gender again, and as much as Alex would like to, she just couldn’t pretend she didn’t know what was bothering her.

“Hey, uh, Mags?” Alex mumbled one night after dinner while they were cuddled up on the couch watching the news.

When Maggie hummed in reply, Alex asked timidly, “What do you think about different genders that aren’t, you know, man and woman?”

The question caught Maggie slightly by surprise, but she had been waiting for it for a couple of months now. Sitting up so she could look at Alex, Maggie said,“I think they are valid. Everyone should be free to be true to themselves.” she said without hesitation, and waited for Alex to ask or say anything else, not wanting to overwhelm her girlfriend with questions of her own.

Alex bit her lip as she listened to Maggie’s reply, her heart beating painfully in her chest, hands turning cold with anxiety. “H-How about people who only see themselves as non-binary?”

Maggie scooted closer to Alex, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. “What about non-binary people, love?”

Alex couldn’t meet Maggie’s gaze, her head hanging in fear, “W-Would you…would you date someone like that?”

It broke Maggie’s heart to hear that question, but at the same time she was incredibly proud of Alex. “Are you asking if I would date a non-binary person, or…if i would break up with you if you came out to me?” Maggie asked as softly as she possibly could.

Alex couldn’t stop the tears that had started falling at that point. “…B-Both?” she muttered quietly, trying to keep herself from sobbing.

“Alex, baby, please, look at me.” Maggie asked, using her fingers to gently tilt Alex’s chin up. “I believe that sexuality is fluid, and while yes, I identify myself as a lesbian, sexuality is much more complex than just a label. And no, baby, I won’t breakup with you if you come out to me. You’re still the badass, stubborn agent who stole my crime scene.” Maggie ended her sentence with a warm smile, her words making Alex chuckle through her tears.

“My scene, you mean.” Alex tried to dry her tears, but she couldn’t stop new ones from falling. Dropping her gaze again while fidgeting with her fingers, Alex choked out, “I-I think I am… I think I’m non-binary…”

Maggie pulled Alex into a tight hug, whispering again and again, “I’m so proud of you, babe. I love you. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere, okay?”


	2. Realizations - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: at the very beginning of the story the narrator refers to Alex using she/her until the character states their preference, then it changes to they/them

A few weeks had passed since Alex came out to Maggie and since then they had talked some more about the things Alex liked and disliked, things that triggered that bad feeling that always sent Alex’s mind reeling, and the things Alex would like to try. 

"So you don’t mind if people call you she or her?“ Maggie had asked, trying to make sure she wouldn’t accidentally misgender Alex. 

"No, not really.” Alex had replied honestly, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m more than used to it…a-and the pronouns themselves don’t make me feel bad, you know?”

Maggie had nodded in understanding. “But you’ll also go by they, them?" 

"Yes?” Alex had bit her lip, brows furrowing in concern. “Is that okay? I… I kinda feel selfish doing that…" 

"No, Alex-” Maggie had shook her head, placing a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You have to do what makes you feel comfortable and happy, okay?" 

Alex had nodded in agreement, but she still felt guilty deep down… 

"Do you have any preference?” Maggie had smiled that bright, dimpled smile of hers, the smile that always disarmed Alex no matter how frustrated or agitated she was. 

"I…“ Alex had hung her head for a second, fidgeting with her fingers as she thought about it. "I think I’d like you and our friends to use they and them… I won’t mind if anyone slips up or anything, but I’d really like to give it a try." 

Maggie’s smile had gotten impossibly brighter and she nodded, "Of course, babe. We can make that happen." 

And there they were, sitting on Kara’s couch, surrounded by their friends on another game night. Alex was fidgeting nervously, knee bouncing up and down nonstop; only Maggie’s discreet touch to their elbow managed to calm them down a little. 

Lucy, who had dropped by to surprise everyone, was watching the two carefully. She noticed how Alex laughed a little too loudly at jokes that weren’t that funny, how her friend seemed to want to scratch off the label of every single beer bottle they had held through out the night… but Lucy knew better than to call out Alex Danvers in front of everyone, so she waited patiently for the right moment. 

"Alex, Maggie, another beer?” James asked, getting up from his spot to go grab a couple more beer bottles from the fridge. 

Maggie and Alex shared a look, and with a little nod from Alex, Maggie replied, “Alex will have another one, but none for me, James, thank you. I’ll just steal a couple sips from theirs." 

If anyone had been watching Lucy at that moment, they would have seen realization dawn on her face, a small smile appearing on her lips; but still, Lucy refrained from making any comments just yet, wanting her friend to have their moment. 

James frowned slightly, "Theirs…who?" 

"You’re not having mine, girl!” Winn said, playfully pretending to hold his beer protectively. 

“You can have some of mine, Maggie, but I’m pretty sure we have plenty.” Kara offered, making to stand up to go check how many bottles they had left in the fridge. 

Holding her hand up to halt Kara, Maggie said, “It’s okay, Kara. I don’t want to drink much, and I meant I’m going to drink Alex’s beer. No need to hide your bottle from me, Winn.” Maggie chuckled, throwing one of the pillows at him, hitting Winn square in the face. 

“Hey!! Not cool, detective!! Alex, control your woman, please!!” Winn joked, completely missing what Maggie had said. 

Alex had nervously been watching their friends’ reaction, but at Winn’s remark they couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re grown man, Winn, you fight your own battles!” they said, chuckling. 

“Still,” Kara said with a bright smile, “You’re welcome to have some of mine too, Maggie." 

"Thank you, Kara, that’s very sweet of you, but I’m going to stick to just your sibling’s.” Maggie replied with an easy smile of her own. 

Kara tilted her head, "Sibling? You mean my sister’s?“ 

"Mhm, your sibling.” Maggie raised her eyebrows expectantly, but Kara was just frowning, trying to figure out if somehow she had gotten her English wrong… 

“Wait,” James still had that little crinkle on his forehead that showed he was still confused, “what’s going on?" 

Alex opened and closed their mouth a couple of times, but suddenly they couldn’t make sense of their feelings to put their thoughts into words, and that’s when Lucy stepped in. She could clearly see that Alex was struggling to explain what was happening, so she said cautiously, "I think what Maggie is trying to make clear is that Alex is going by gender-neutral pronouns and names now.” She looked at the couple with a bright smile, “Did I get it right?" 

"Yes.” Alex breathed out, relief washing over them at the love and acceptance they saw in Lucy’s eyes. 

“Oh… OH!!! So I’m not going crazy! Oof!” Kara chuckled. “For a second there I thought had been calling you by the wrong name my entire life!" 

Alex got up and walked to their sister, "Are you- Are you okay with this?" 

Kara tilted her head, a little loving smile tugging at her lips, "Of course, Alex. I might need you to explain it better to me later, but I love you. No matter what, nothing is going to change that.” She said, pulling Alex into a bear-hug. 

Alex fought off her tears, but they let Kara hold them for a long while as Alex tried to understand how lucky they had gotten to have this amazing, little makeshift family. 

“Alright, more beer for Alex and their lady.” James said, winking at Maggie who mouthed, ‘thank you’. “Anyone else?" 

"Me!!!” Winn said, getting to help James while Lucy walked over to Alex and Kara. 

“Can I steal this badass from you for a second, Kara?” Lucy asked, grinning at the siblings. “Of course.” Kara grinned right back, letting Lucy hug her sibling. 

“I’m happy for you, Danvers.” Lucy whispered, squeezing Alex a little tighter. “I’m happy you’re being true to yourself, and it seems like you’ve found someone who treats you well.” Pulling back, she added, “But if you need me to, I’ll give her the shovel talk." 

It was hard to keep their tears at bay, but Alex smiled brightly at Lucy, "Thank you, Lucy, but i don’t think there’s any need for a shovel talk.” Biting their lip, Alex all but whispered, “Seriously, Luce…thank you." 

Knowing exactly what Alex was thanking her for, Lucy smiled brightly at them, saying sincerely, "Any time, Danvers. I got your back.”


	3. Shopping Spree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A little fluffy piece I thought you guys might enjoy ^^

“What’s in store for us today, Danvers?” Maggie asked with an easy smile on her lips, as she walked behind Alex, draping her arms over their shoulders, and resting her chin on top of their head.

Alex, who had been sitting at the dinner table using their computer, instantly smiled at Maggie, taking one of her hands and giving it a little kiss. “I was thinking maybe we could go shopping for new clothes? You know…see what I like and what feels comfortable and all.”

Maggie hummed in approval. “Does that mean I get to see you modeling for me?” she teased, leaning down to kiss Alex’s cheek.

“That’s a solid maybe.” Alex chuckled, feeling their cheeks getting a little warm at the idea of putting a little show for Maggie. “If I really like the outfit, then I’ll show you. How does that sound?”

“Fair enough.” Maggie said, smiling a bright, dimpled smile.

About half an hour later, Alex and Maggie were walking around the closest mall, going into the first store Alex seemed to like. “Alright, babe, are we looking for more casual, day-to-day kinda clothes?” Maggie asked, letting her eyes drift over the various clothes racks.

Alex nodded their head, “Just something I’d be okay running errands…or going to the bar…” Alex chuckled at their own words. “And something in between those two things, I guess.”

Maggie shook her head bemusedly. “Gotcha, Danvers. Let’s see what we can do.” Taking Alex’s hand, Maggie started heading toward the men’s section of the store.

Alex’s eyes widened when they realized where they were heading, and they gently pulled their hand away from Maggie’s. “Maggie!” Alex hissed lowly, looking around them to see if anyone was staring. “What are you doing?!?”

Maggie was slightly confused, “Um…going into the men’s section?” she whispered back to Alex, eyebrows furrowing.

“I…” Alex’s nervous eyes darted from Maggie to the people around them, then back to their girlfriend. “Won’t- Won’t people think that’s weird?”

Maggie tilted her head, and took Alex’s hands to help anchor them, to help them calm down, and make their way back from the panic attack Maggie could see starting to build up in the way Alex breathing was becoming elaborate. “Babe, please, deep breaths, okay? And people won’t think anything of it… but even if they did, they are the small-minded a-holes who don’t deserve your time of day, alright? And I’ll literally fight them if I have to.” Maggie finished her sentence with a little smug smile.

Alex let Maggie’s touch, her warm eyes, her reassuring words calm them down; they let themselves believe nothing would happen, they let themselves trust that Maggie wouldn’t leave their side. But before Alex could say anything, Maggie added, “But babe, if this is too much right now, we can go home and shop online in the comfort of our couch. Would you like to leave?”

That simple offer, brought tears to Alex’s eyes, and they promptly pushed them back, refusing to get emotional in public, but Maggie had just validated their feelings, their worries and concerns; with those simple words, Maggie had just validated Alex, and they couldn’t help but thank the heavens for putting someone so wonderful in their life.

“Thank you.” Alex said with such honesty and vulnerability that made Maggie’s breath catch in her throat. “I-I think I’m good. I want to do this.”

“Alright.” Maggie smiled, placing her hands on Alex’s elbows, and squeezing them a little. “Let’s get to it then, Danvers.”

“Lead the way, Sawyer.” 

Alex and Maggie ended up having quite a blast that afternoon, giggling and laughing as Alex tried on so many different kinds of outfits. When they got home that evening, they had bags full of new shirts, T-shirts, pants, boots, and sneakers, both from the female and male sections.

“Now you gotta put on a show for me, babe.” Maggie said with a little smirk, pulling Alex in for a sweet kiss. “You only let me see a couple of outfits… I’m curious.”

“Mm…” Alex smiled smugly at Maggie, feeling entirely too giddy for having found so many clothes that actually made them feel more comfortable and confident in who they are. Leaning in to whisper in Maggie’s ear, Alex said, “Maybe after dinner…if you’re lucky…”

Maggie bit back a moan at Alex’s words, and she breathed out shakily, “I c-can’t wait, Danvers~”


	4. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: there are some amazing stories where nb!Alex has their hair cut ( please, if you haven’t already, go check all @queercapwriting fics, they make me tear up, they make me laugh; they are simply amazing) so on this fic, I wanted to do something I hadn’t seen yet.
> 
> With that said, please remember that these fics don’t necessarily follow one another so I can still write a fic where Alex gets their hair cut if y’all want me too ^^

It has been an eventful few weeks at work for both Alex and Maggie, more eventful than either of them would have liked in all honesty, but that’s the job and they know it.

It’s Saturday night, and they have their first day off together in what feels like an eternity. They are laying on the couch, Maggie with her head on Alex’s lap almost dozing off as Alex plays with her hair; but something keeps her awake. Maggie is used to the long stretches of of time Alex goes without saying a word after particularly rough days at the DEO, but somehow her instincts tell her that whatever is keeping that wrinkle on Alex’s forehead isn’t work-related.

“You gonna tell me what’s got you all quiet like that, Danvers?” Maggie asks softly, with a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

The sound of their girlfriend’s voice snaps Alex from their reverie, and they smile down at Maggie. “It’s nothing…just thinking…”

Slipping one hand on one of Alex’s, Maggie asks, “Think out loud? I’d like to know what’s going on in there.” And she playfully pokes Alex’s forehead with her free hand.

Alex chuckles, and playfully swats Maggie’s hand away. “It’s just…” They sigh, running a hand through their hair. “This whole gender thing is confusing.” they admit.

Maggie frowns a little, and sits up to give Alex her full attention. “I mean, yes, but what’s confusing you?”

“I…” Alex stops, frowning again. They take a few seconds to try and organize their thoughts. “I feel like I’m doing a bad job at being non-binary if that makes any sense.” Alex says meekly, pulling their knees up, hugging them protectively.

Maggie tilts her head, soft brown eyes studying her lovers features. She reaches out, placing a reassuring hand on one of Alex’s, and she says, “I don’t understand it,” her voice is as soft as it can possibly be, “but I’d to. Can you explain it to me?”

Alex looks up at the ceiling, and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can explain it. It’s… It’s just that whenever I look up photos of non-binary people, they seem to be following a pattern…some unspoken rule that I’m not in on or something…”

“Do you mean in the way they dress, and the way they style their hair, and all that?” Maggie asks, trying to see if she is following Alex’s train of thought.

“Yes!” Alex exclaims, looking pained. “I mean, I already sorta have short hair, but it’s not as short as Vasquez, for example; and it’s still very passing as a female look…”

Maggie wants to intervene, but by the look on Alex’s face, it seems like they are ready to voice all their thoughts so she stays quiet and listens.

Alex gets up from the couch, and starts pacing in front of Maggie. “I like some items of men’s clothing, but again, I don’t think it would be ‘enough’ even if I wore a binder - which I wanna try, by the way. Will you help me find a good one?”

The look on Alex’s face is so utterly adorable that Maggie can’t help but grin and nod. “Of course, babe, but go on.”

“Right, so…” Alex goes back to pacing, fidgeting with their hands as they speak. “And what the hell are packers??? I’ve seen the word thrown in chats and websites here and there, but I haven’t seen a photo of it yet… Anyway-” Alex’s eyes widen and they shake their head, wondering if this is what Kara feels like when she can’t stop rambling. “I feel like I’m not doing enough, because I like my hair the way it is, and I like most of the clothes I already had, and most days I’m fine with all…all my curves…” Alex finishes, scrunching their nose at themselves.

Maggie nods, and when Alex stops pacing, she pats the spot next to her on the couch. “Come here, Danvers.” And Alex complies, because it there’s anything, if there’s anyone who can make them feel better about this is Maggie Sawyer.

“Babe, from all I’ve read, from all the people I’ve talked to, being non-binary doesn’t equate to being masculine or fitting into a certain mold.” Maggie sighs, offering Alex a little reassuring smile as she cups her lover’s cheek. “If having short hair, wearing a binder, and a packer were the things that made you feel more like yourself, it would be fine; but if having your hair this long, and wearing a binder only on certain days is what puts that beautiful smile of yours on your gorgeous face, than there’s nothing wrong with it. 

“Take whatever you like from all the genders, and be yourself, love. There’s no wrong way to be non-binary, and there’s no wrong way to be Alex Danvers.”

Alex looks at Maggie like she is the sun itself, because how else could they explain feeling so warm in her presence? How else could they explain that even in their darkest moments, Maggie brightens everything up?

With tears in their eyes, Alex rasps out a little “Thank you” before pulling Maggie in for a slow, passionate kiss; a kiss they hope will translate how thankful they are to have Maggie in their life, how grateful they are that Maggie is exactly the amazing person she is; not flawless, but definitely perfect. 

And it works.

When the kiss is broken, Maggie’s eyes are darker, her cheeks have a hint of color to them, while her breathing comes out in short puffs of air. “I love you too, Danvers.” she whispers, with a bright smile, making Alex splutter, and chuckle, playfully bumping her shoulder to Maggie’s.

Shaking her head, and chuckling fondly at Alex, Maggie pulls a throw pillow onto her lap, and pats it, saying, “Come here, nerd. Let’s find something mindless to watch.”

Alex happily complies, laying their head on Maggie’s lap, mind back to being at ease and it shows by the way the corner of their lips curl up in an easy smile.

Maggie and Aex start bickering playfully over what show they want to watch, and Alex feels like everything is right again.


	5. Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Some fluff, fluff, fluff for everyone!! And listen, I really want Maggie to have more friends, okay XD I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

There is a cop pouring herself a cup of coffee next to them, as they sit awkwardly on a bench in the precinct waiting for their brother to be released. They hear the cop make a disgusted noise as she takes a sip from her mug.

“Ooh! I was just about to tell you not to try that.” The teen hears another officer say, but he’s in uniform.

“Not fast enough, rookie!” Her tone is playful, and the teen notices that dimples appear on the detective’s cheeks.

“I’m about to do a coffee run, do you want anything?” The officer asks.

“A soy latte would be amazing.” The teenager notices the dimples again.

“That’s disgusting, Sawyer. I don’t know how Alex puts up with you…” He says jokingly, making Detective Sawyer playfully punch his shoulder.

“That’s because they love me, Johnson! Maybe one day you’ll find someone who puts up with your crappy tastes too.”

“I hope so, but not everyone is so lucky to find a girl-” His eyes widen, and he quickly corrects himself, “Not everybody is so lucky to find someone as amazing as Alex.” Rubbing the back of his neck, the officer says, “Sorry, Maggie.”

The kid feels like their heart racing inside their chest; had they heard that right?? Is this gorgeous detective dating someone who goes by the same pronouns as they do?? And had they really just heard the officer correct himself and apologize for his mistake?? Are they dreaming? They must be…“

“It’s alright, man. Sometimes slip-ups happen, but you corrected yourself, and I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Maggie says softly.

Matt Johnson is a rookie who is quickly becoming good friends with Maggie. They have been getting closer since he starting going to the precinct’s LGBT+ meetings, and taking part in their outreach program along with Maggie.

“Thanks, Mags. Alex’s here, right? Can I get them anything?” Matt asks.

“They are questioning a suspect, yeah. Oh, you can ask them~” The teen notices Maggie smiling brightly, seemingly looking at someone.

Following her line of sight, the teenager sees this bad-ass, gorgeous-looking person smiling back at Maggie and Matt. ‘This can’t be the person the cops were talking about!’ The teen thinks, and they have to contain themselves not to squeal when Alex discreetly rubs small circles on Maggie’s back before pulling their hand back.

“Matt here is going to be a hero and do a coffee run. Want anything, Danvers?” Maggie asks with such a bright smile, and with such love in her eyes that the teen feels their cheeks flushing, and they are forced to look away, because they feel like they are intruding.

Johnson apparently feels the same way, because he groans, saying, “You two give me cavities…”

Alex scoffs, but they are blushing now. “A double-shot of espresso would be great.” They reply, noticing the teenager sitting next to them.

“That’s almost as bad as Sawyer’s soy latte. Almost.”

“Oh, get outta here already, rookie!” Maggie playfully swats at his shoulder, and Matt pretends to be hurt, wincing dramatically.

“You’re lucky I like Alex so much, Sawyer, otherwise I wouldn’t bring you your coffee.” He says with a smug smile, as he starts heading toward the exit.

“I think you meant how much you fear them!” Maggie shouts after him, and she is oblivious to how fast she makes the teen’s heart beat, because she said it out loud again. Them. And Alex is standing right there, looking all proud and comfortable in their own skin; and it makes the kid believe that maybe, just maybe they can grow up to be like this amazing person standing in front of them.

Oh, shit! Is Alex staring at them?

Alex crosses their arms over their chest, and gives the kid a small, tentative smile.

Crap! Yes, yes, they are!

The teenager becomes beet red, and promptly looks away, making Alex and Maggie share a knowing look.

“I have some paperwork to go through.” Maggie says, winking at Alex before walking back to her desk.

Alex casually sits next to the kid, and they both sit there kind of awkwardly stealing glances at each other for a few seconds before Alex asks, “What’s your name, kid?”

“Anna.” They reply in a heartbeat. “Shit! No, I mean, that’s my given name, but I prefer to go by McKenzie. My friends call me Mac, or Kenzie…either one is fine…”

Alex smiles softly, watching the kid squirm, and fidget with zipper on their jacket. “Nice to meet you, Mac. I’m Alex.” They offer their hand, and when the teen shakes it, Alex asks, “What are you doing here, Mac? Are you in any trouble?”

“No, no!!” Their eyes widen, and they hurry to explain, “I’m here for my brother. He got into some stupid fight at a bar, and he’s being released today.”

Alex frowns slightly. “And where are your parents?”

Mac starts fidgeting again, looking away from Alex. “It’s just me and him…”

“And is he good to you?”

The teenager chuckles a little, and nods. “Yeah. He isn’t the brightest, you know? Makes some questionable life choices from time to time, hence why I’m here right now, but he is trying his best.”

Alex doesn’t realize how tense they are until they feel their body relaxing at McKenzie’s answer. “Okay… Good.”

They fall silent again, but after a while, Alex hears Mac asking quietly, “How did you know it wasn’t a phase? That you really wanted to stick with they, them as your pronouns?”

Alex smiles softly, and they consider the question seriously before replying, “Well, when I was first coming to terms with my sexuality, I made that very same question about it, and a very smart, and insanely beautiful detective told me that it wasn’t a phase, that I deserve to be happy. So, when I started questioning my gender, I tried to keep that in mind, that no matter what, I had to do what would ultimately make me happy, and every time I hear someone referring to me as they or them, I get that weird, but really good feeling inside, you know? So I must have made the right choice.” Alex grins, and leans closer to the teen to stage-whisper, “Besides, every time I start doubting myself, that same gorgeous detective is there to knock some sense into me.”

And they both laugh when they hear Maggie going, “My ears are burning, Danvers!” But before Mac can ask anything else, they see their brother walking toward them.

“Anna!” He hugs them tightly. “I’m so sorry, okay? I promise this will never happen again.”

Alex gives Mac a questioning look at the name their brother used, and they just give Alex a small smile, shaking their head. “Some people need to go step by step…baby steps, at that!” Mac chuckles.

Alex notices that Mac doesn’t seem too bothered, and they look genuinely happy to be with their brother so they decide to let it go. “Here,” Alex says, taking a card from their wallet. “This is my number. Call me, or text me if you ever want to talk, okay?”

Mac’s eyes sparkle, and they forget all about their shyness, surprising Alex with a tight hug. “Thank you.” They whisper, before pulling back, and taking the card.

Maggie comes up to Alex, and they watch McKenzie walk away with their brother. “You did great, babe.” She whispers, resting a hand on Alex’s back.

Turning to look at Maggie, Alex grins, “Well, I do have a gorgeous detective that inspires me.”

“Oh,” Maggie scoffs playfully, “Shut up, Danvers!” And they both laugh, bumping shoulders lightly as they walk toward Matt who just arrived with their drinks.


End file.
